


Twinkies

by space_dev



Series: Little Wonders, Coming Soon [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, ultrasound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: "Ah, the miracles of life," Dr. Clear said, and Zoe turned to Alana to smile as Dr. Clear removed and rinsed the microphone, wiped off the gel, removed her gloves and put on new ones to give Zoe a roll of three pictures from the ultrasound that had automatically printed just then.





	Twinkies

"Welcome to your first ultrasound, Miss Murphy! If you'll just sit down in the magic chair, we'll get started," Dr. Clear greeted, back turned to Zoe and Alana as she roughly washed her hands before plopping down into her little circular stool and grabbing the gel stuff, while Alana sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chair pushed up against the wall and promptly took Zoe's hand, which she smiled gratefully at her for.

"Alright, this is gonna be a little cold," Dr. Clear said, as Zoe pushed up her shirt to expose the little baby bump she already had.

Zoe scrunched her eyes closed as Dr. Clear spread the gel around, and then set the little microphone thing on her stomach, and both Zoe's and Alana's eyes instantly went to the little monitor.

"There it is! Healthy little- oh!" Dr. Clear made a slight sound of surprise.

"What is it?" Alana asked.

"Well, with the positions they are in currently, I can't be entirely sure, but it looks like you're carrying twins, Miss Murphy!"

Zoe gasped.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Dr. Clear asked.

"No, but... it's good! This is really good!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Lemme see if I can get a better look," Dr. Clear said, moving the microphone around a little more. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to tell genders until around sixteen weeks, but-"

"No, actually, we've decided we don't want to know the genders until birth," Zoe said, cutting her off.

"That's perfectly fine. Oh, here's a better look, Miss Murphy," Dr. Clear said.

Sure enough, they could kind of sort of make out two little blurry white heads on the monitor.

"This is amazing," Alana said, a small but bright smile lighting up her face.

"Ah, the miracles of life," Dr. Clear said, and Zoe turned to Alana to smile as Dr. Clear removed and rinsed the microphone, wiped off the gel, removed her gloves and put on new ones to give Zoe a roll of three pictures from the ultrasound that had automatically printed just then.

Zoe smiled widely, especially at the middle one, the one where they could see both heads.

"Alright, Miss Murphy, if you'll step over to the counter, Mrs. Weston will schedule you another ultrasound in about six weeks, but your babies look perfectly healthy and I'm confident you will have a safe pregnancy."

Zoe nodded and got up off the chair, not letting go of Alana's hand for one instant, and walked over to the front desk in the lobby while another couple stepped into the darkened ultrasound room, this one with a much more pregnant woman.

After scheduling the appointment, Mrs. Weston printed off a little paper reminder and handed it to Alana, and the two walked out together, hands interlocked.

"Where to next, Momma of Two?" Alana joked. Zoe playfully shoved her.

"Wanna go to that new Greek restaurant downtown? Get some falafel?" She suggested.

"Whatever you say, Momma," Alana said with a grin, running ahead after unlocking the car to open the door for Zoe, which made Zoe burst into giggles.

"Thank you, kind lady," Zoe said with a little curtsy, sitting down on her seat, buckling her seatbelt as Alana shut the door for her and walked around the front of the car to get into the front seat, starting the car as she shut the door.

Before Alana could do anything, Zoe had connected her phone to the Bluetooth. Alana looked down at the stick between them before slowly, dramatically looking up and locking eyes with her, a Look of betrayal.

Zoe laughed and shoved Alana again. "Momma of Two gets to choose the music, sweetheart," she said with a playful grin, opening up Spotify.

Alana resigned herself and put the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot.

"Wow, I never realised how much dirty music we have," Zoe commented, scrolling through a playlist. "Like, you'd expect me, the queen of listening to weird indie, would have something appropriate for the babies, but nooo."

"What is the standard for 'appropriate for the babies?" Alana asked, turning out of the parking lot and onto the busy US Highway 202.

"No curse words or underlying sexual themes. Also I have to actually want to listen to the song," Zoe said.

"That's what you get for loving pop music so much," Alana said.

Zoe stuck her tongue out, but quickly retracted it to say, "Oh, here's something," as the sound of the Dixie Chicks' Some Days You Gotta Dance came through the speakers.

* * *

 

"So, we kinda need to have a discussion, like, about baby stuff," Alana said. They'd just ordered (falafel for both of them; they were dedicated vegetarians) and were sitting at a little table closer to the back.

"Yeah. So, my mom would want a gender reveal party, but I don't think she'll care if we wanna keep it under wraps until the birth, but she'll definitely push for a baby shower, which I think is fine, as long as we make the registry, if it's okay with you," Zoe said.

"No, baby showers are good. Say, are you gonna tell your mom about how there's two babies now?"

"What if we didn't? Surprise them when they're born?" Zoe suggested.

"Then what about the gift registry? If there's two babies, we'd need two of everything," Alana pointed out.

"What if we made two gift registries, gave my mom two different links, which have basically the same stuff on them, but enough different stuff so that it's not suspicious, and when she asks which to use, I can pretend to be tired - which actually won't need pretending at that point - and say just to use both. My mom won't question it, she'll direct the guests to both, and we'll end up with more or less two of everything."

"That's... a pretty good idea. We should make sure we do it before your stomach is too big, or your mom will start to suspect. Around four months, maybe."

"Though, that is a little early for a baby shower," Zoe said.

"It's smart, even if we were only having one kid. By then, miscarriage chances are down a lot, and you're still not entirely uncomfortable. You won't look as visibly pregnant, but with a good maternity dress, people will be able to tell that you're actually pregnant and not, like, faking it for a million baby products."

Zoe giggled. "Good point. I'll call my mom later and tell her about the ultrasound, and then she'll probably start talking about baby showers. We can make a registry a little later, maybe after the Farley case is resolved for you."

"Sounds like a plan."

 

 


End file.
